Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~
|producer = Tsunku |length = 11:23 |Last = Piriri to Yukou! 3rd Single (2004) |Next = Koi no Jubaku 5th Single (2004) }} Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (ハピネス～幸福歓迎！～; Happiness ~Welcome Happiness!~) is Berryz Koubou's 4th single. It was released on August 25, 2004 in a Regular Edition (PKCP-5044). The Single V DVD (PKBP-5022) was released on September 8, 2004 and sold a total of 6,782 copies. The B-side, "Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun", was used as the theme song for the movie Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken that Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, and Natsuyaki Miyabi starred in. Tracklist CD #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun (友情 純情 oh 青春; Friendship, Pure Heart, oh Youth) #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (Instrumental) Single V Tracklist #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (Close-Up Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances *2004.08.22 Hello! Morning *2004.08.24 Oha Star *2004.08.26 AX MUSIC TV *2004.08.27 Music Station *2004.09.17 Pop Jam Concert Performances #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #*Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ #*W & Berryz Koubou 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour ~W Stand by W & Berryz Koubou!~ #*Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ #*W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Natsu ~HIGH SCORE!~ (with W) #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ #*Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Wonderful Hearts (as part of a medley) #*2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ - Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun #*2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan Single Information #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Morio Takeshi #*Guitar: Kawai Eji and Koji #*Bass: Komatsu Hideyuki #*Chorus: Inaba Atsuko and Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Bass, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Blues Harps: Yokan #*chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Shimizu Saki and Natsuyaki Miyabi (main vocals) #**Tsugunaga Momoko and Tokunaga Chinami (minor vocals) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13,691 Video Berryz Koubou - Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei~ (CLOSE UP)|Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~, Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2004 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2004 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2004 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs